Authenticating a person for access to a computer system, a building, or the like may involve confirming the person's identity in various ways, such as by use of a password, a security question, an identity card, a security token, a signature, a fingerprint, a retinal pattern, and/or additional factors. An unauthorized person may attempt to access a system by using, copying, or imitating the credentials of an authorized person.